A Master's Tale
by liquid-vash
Summary: This is the story of the Jedi Master Yoda. This tells of how he became the Master Jedi that trained Count Dooku and Luke Skywalker.
1. Preface The New Jedi

This is my first swing at a star wars fanfic. I decided to do the beginnings of Yoda's training to become a master. I'm sure somewhere someone else has done this but it never hurts to give a swing at things. So if you decide to read this please review with honesty. I don't care if you flame my story because criticism is what helps to make a story better. Oh and as a side note to prevent myself from suffering the attack of George Lucas's lawyers, I don't own any characters created by George Lucas nor do I own Star Wars. Only the characters which I've created belong to me.

* * *

Preface - The New Jedi

* * *

The Jedi Temple was a vast monument of power. The Force flowed through every crack and corridor in the building. All of the beings, both alien and human, that lived inside this place were either training in the ways of the Force or were already master Jedi. All Jedi had the potential to use the force due to many life forms living in their bodies called midi-chlorians. That is what gave a Jedi the ability to use the Force. All Jedi had to follow a specific code in which they devoted their life to. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force. These words swam through the mind of a young being named Yoda. He had been brought to the temple by a Jedi named Yal-Sera. She had traveled beyond the outer rim to a miniscule planet to find the young boy. The temple had received information on him from a Jedi outpost located on the planet. He had been noticed by the Jedi Knights located their due to his outstanding abilities. He was a trouble maker and had gotten into trouble quite often.

The reason he stuck out from the rest of the children there was he never stayed in trouble. Any time he would get caught in an act mischief he talked his way out of things. Though he didn't know it he was really controlling their minds with the Force. The Jedi had noticed this and quickly summoned a Jedi Master to the outer-rim planet to bring Yoda to Coruscant for evaluation. It was at that time Yoda first walked the halls of the Temple. The two entered the main hall and Yoda was blown away by its immense size. Many doors lined the walls of the vast room. He looked all around and found them countless. Yal-Sera looked down on the youngling and smiled. She remembered the first time she had walked these halls. Her kind face hid her age very well. One would look upon her and say she was merely thirty years old. This was not the case. In fact she was fifty-four. Too old in her opinion, but she kept that to herself. She gently laid her hand on Yoda's shoulder and directed him to a lift located at the end of the hallway. This was the moment in which Yoda would be tested. It was beyond that lift that his destiny would be decided. Neither he nor anyone else in the Temple knew that he would grow to be the most powerful Jedi in existence. No one knew about his true power. Yoda simply followed Jedi Master Sera into the lift to find out whether or not he would stay and train to become a Jedi. It was then that nervousness took hold of him. He looked up to the master Jedi accompanying him for console. She looked down and smiled. This is where his journey began. This is where the Jedi Master that trained one of the most powerful Jedi became one himself. This is the story of Yoda.

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note – Well that is the preface to what I hope will continue. Please review and tell me how you felt about it. What you liked and didn't like. And don't let the length dissuade you. This chapter was just the preface. _

_Until next time, May the Force be with you._

_Liquid-Vash_


	2. Chapter 1: Training and a new Friend

* * *

Well here it is folks, the first official chapter of my story. I hope that someone somewhere is reading this. Keep in mind that the preface I posted was so short due to the fact that I just wanted a base to work with. Anyway as usual I don't own Star Wars or any of the planets or characters that George Lucas invented. Well review after you're done reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Training Begins

Yoda focused all of his mental energy into the weapon he held. The blade whirred with energy as he attempted to hold it steady. Many other students trained against the low attack droids that hovered in front of them with their eyes closed. Yoda thought this to be total nonsense. How can anyone possibly win a fight if they can't see what they're doing?

"Yoda you must concentrate" the master who was training the younglings whispered to him.

"Trying, I am." He really was. The other students giggled at the way he spoke. He was raised by a tribe that spoke Galactic Basic. His thoughts began to stray to how different he was from everyone else. Yoda quickly pushed that thought away. _Different, everyone is. Little in common, we all have_He tried again with his weapon which is called a "lightsaber". The Lightsaber is the weapon of a Jedi used along side the force to defend the galaxy. _The Force, I must use. _He closed his eyes and focused his energy to his saber. This time he noticed a strange sensation flowing through him. He now saw clearer than he did before. The droid in front of him was no longer faster than his actions. He once again tapped into the force.

_

* * *

_

_2 days earlier_

* * *

Sera directed Yoda into the lift that would bring them into the Jedi Council room.

She sensed the nervousness that flowed through his spirit. She knew that he would do well with the evaluation so she tried to comfort him with the Force. She quickly sensed the relief that overcame his body. Yoda looked up to her and smiled. He knew that she used her Jedi powers to make him feel better. The lift stopped at the topmost floor of the Temple. He felt a stronger flow of the Force as the door opened. The Jedi Master directed Yoda towards a wide circular room with a large dome ceiling and windows that had a clear view of the construction of the building that was to become the housing for the Galactic Federation. As he entered the room Yoda saw twelve hover-chairs lining the room. All of the chairs were filled by Jedi masters, except for the one beside the JediGrand Master. Two of them were in deep discussion about the AgriCorps on some planet called Bandomeer. From what Yoda overheard the AgriCorps were where a Jedi would go if he didn't become a Padawan. He thought about what would happen if he wasn't as skilled as everyone seemed to think he was. Yal-Sera left Yoda's side to fill the empty seat that surrounded the council room. He felt a sudden sense of loneliness as she walked to the hover-chair. "Worry not young one, you are far from alone in this place." The Jedi in the center seat said. His aged face was passive and expressionless. "I sense a vast energy from this youngling." Another Jedi said.

"What is your name young one?" The older Jedi asked.

"Yoda my name is, sir." He replied.

"Do you know why you are here, Yoda?" another asked him. Yoda thought for a moment about how to best put the answer. "A Jedi master, I wish to become, sir." He replied, pleased with his answer. The elder Jedi smiled for the first time since Yoda had been inside the room.

Yoda allowed his eyes to drift away from the Jedi for a moment to gaze up at the ceiling. He noticed many engravings and markings that represented the Jedi Code.

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is __the The Force._

These words were now etched into his thoughts. Even only after hours of being inside the Temple, he had this small lifestyle memorized. One of the Jedi Masters cleared their throat and Yoda snapped back into reality. "A Jedi doesn't daydream, young one." a female Jedi stated.

"Sorry I am, master Jedi." Yoda responded, partially embarrassed. The Jedi nodded and looked over at the elder, as did all the other Jedi Masters in the room.

"Now Yoda, I will do a few simple tests," The elder began. "You know of the power of The Force I am assuming." He stated placidly.

"Yes Master." Yoda said, already wondering if this was all the evaluation was: just a fewsimple questions.

"Then you know that it is what a Jedi uses to keep order and balance in the world?"

"Yes Master."

"Do you yet know how to control the Force?"

At this Yoda found himself for the first time since entering the Council Room without a truthful answer. He knew that when he would get in trouble on his home planet he could manipulate the thoughts of the guards. Besides that, he had never really felt a connection with the Force. Now, however, he felt it strongly. It was a strange sensation that filled his entire body and mind with wonder. He now felt all of the Jedi masters turning their attention towards them, reaching out to him with the Force to test his mental awareness.

"Feel you all, I can." Yoda said quietly.

"Is that so Yoda?" Yal-Sera asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"What is it that you feel Yoda?" a Bothan Jedi asked with a harsh accent. It had taken Yoda a moment to understand what she had asked and a moment more to answer.

"You're energy, I can feel."

"Our energy you say?" Yal-Sera inquired.

"Sense your emotions and feelings, I can." Yoda began with more enthusiasm.

"You're power and energy as well."

At this the Jedi Grand Master began a whispered discussion with Yal-Sera. She had a serene look on her face. Yoda knew that he would be accepted into the Temple. It wasn't that he overheard the discussion, but he could feel the emotion that all the Jedi Masters in the room felt towards him. Yoda couldn't explain it but it seemed that the Council room itself was built up by the Force.

"We have come to a decision, Yoda." The Grand Master said, bringing Yoda's thoughts back to the current situation.

"Your training starts tomorrow morning."

_

* * *

_

_Current Time_

Yoda took a blast on the side from the training droid before finally deflecting a blast. He blocked four blasts before the teacher signaled the class to stop. Yoda flicked off his Lightsaber and stowed it onto his belt. "Alright younglings, for outside training I would like you all to practice levitation using the Force." All of the young Jedi agreed and filed out of the room. Yoda noticed more than ever that he was shorter than most of the other children.

He had always been the smallest amongst all of his friends. Yoda's adoptive mother on Destra III, the planet he grew up on, had told him that other beings of his species were the same. Anytime he would ask more about his origins she found a way to change the subject to something less important to him. He took his mind off of his past by tapping into the Force of all the other students. The Jedi Grand Master, Quin Nero, told Yoda that it is natural to miss his home but that he can't let that feeling consume him as sorrow is one of the many emotions that can lead a Jedi to the Dark Side. This was not a path he wished to follow as it was said to be a very evil one. So, as it was, he could sense all of the feelings that the other initiates were feeling at the time. Some were stricken with relief, although others were attacked by nervousness. He knew that he was very strong for his age which helped quell his disparaging thoughts of failure and hopelessness. So he continued down the corridor which led to his room as he felt a sudden ripple in the Force behind him. His first instinct was to run but instead he decided it was the perfect opportunity to train with his Lightsaber. Yoda spun around quickly and yanked his saber from its clip on his belt. He ignited it swiftly and stood in the defensive stance taught to him. The other Jedi, a youngling as well, unsheathed his saber and ignited it also; however he took the offensive path. The hall they were in at the time was open to the Temple Courtyard whereone could observe the happenings on Coruscant. Both of the younglings had determined looks on their faces and neither made a move. Four pillars stood between the walkway and the courtyard.

"Do nothing, you will." Yoda stated calmly, breaking the silence.

"What gives you that idea?" The other asked. He was a human, no more than 10 years old.

"Sense your true intentions, I can" Yoda replied, not moving from his stance. Slowly the Human lowered his saber and finally turned it off then stowed it onto his utility belt.

"My name is Drake Reinstar." He said, holding his hand out to shake Yoda's.

"Yoda, I am." The small initiate replied putting his Lightsaber away and shaking Drake's hand.

"I noticed the others being rude to you earlier and I just wanted to let you know that if you want, I'll be your friend." Drake said, smiling.

"Very nice, that would be," Yoda started, "Good to have, friends are."

Drake nodded, not once making any form of insult towards the way Yoda spoke. They walked into the Courtyard and looked over the rail which prevented anyone from falling off of the building. The two took in the sight as neither of them had ever seen anything like it. There were small cruisers for minimal passenger transport to large scale ships preparing to enter Space. Many hover-cars were seen passing through the many buildings. The Jedi Temple seemed to be at the center of the entire planet. Coruscant was always said to be more beautiful at night than during the day. For the first time in his entire life, Yoda saw this for himself. As the day finally came to a close the many moons and stars that surrounded the city planet became visible. From their current observation point it looked to Yoda and Drake that every sentient life form on the planet was awake. More cars than before filled the air at this hour. Yoda was awestruck by the sight and could not believe that he would be spending the next four years living here. It was at this time he made a pact to himself, an oath that he would never allow himself to break. Yoda swore to himself that he would succeed in his training as an initiate and become a Padawan. He swore that he would complete the Trials and become a Jedi Knight and finally a Jedi Master so that he could live here for the rest of his life.

"Let's go to bed Yoda." Drake said to Yoda, suppressing a yawn.

"Good idea, that is." The aspiring Jedi replied, also suppressing a yawn. The pair entered their rooms bidding one another good night before doing so. Yoda lie in his bed and felt good about his day. Only two days after living there he had already made a friend. Before falling asleep Yoda decided to practice his manipulation of the Force. He was slightly ashamed at himself for not practicing levitation but he did not let that feeling sway him. He expanded his detection of the Force and could feel the beings that surrounded him. He had been told by Jedi Master Qwil Rama, a Bothan Jedi, that he was very adept in the 'Living Force' which meant he had a deep connection with all living life forms. He noticed that for him his surrounding Force was like a sphere. It was always around him and, like he had experienced today, it warned him of danger. He expanded the sphere further and found a connection with the Temple itself. His room was but a small part of the Jedi Temple and it became quite apparent. Yoda was unsure whether he should be able to sense this much but he allowed it anyway. He could feel the flow of the Force passing between some of the students dueling with their training sabers. He felt the wind above the Temple that swirled endlessly around the structure. Even his own room was filled with the comings and goings of the Force. It was quite obvious at this point, not to Yoda himself, but to any master who was using Force Detection to sense the unconscious abilities of the younglings that Yoda possessed great power. One could only pray that the newly restructured Sith Order would not come into contact with the youngling until he had a firm understanding of the Force, the Jedi, and the Sith themselves. One could only hope that Yoda not realize his true power and allow it to consume him. After many moments Yoda finally fell asleep, closing his mind to the Force that flowed throughout the Temple.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll be out of town for a few weeks after posting this so it may take a little time for an update but I will get one ASAP. Well review like always.

May the Force Be with you

Liquidvash


End file.
